The real story of chiro
by Baylee1100
Summary: What if Chiro wasn't born on shugazoom but on earth instead and what if chiro has more power than people think? What if he wasn't really chiro the human from shugazoom but something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery-**What if chiro wasn't born on shugazoom but on earth instead and what if chiro has more power than people think? What if he wasn't really chiro the human from shugazoom but something else?

**Baylee1100- HI this is my first story and I hope you like it**

**Chiro- Baylee1100 does not own super robot monkey team hyper force if she did she would have made a pilot episode.**

** {story start}**

**CAPTER 1- The nine strange teens**

The day started like any other day on shugazoom, nothing was out of the ordinary or so they thought until they look closer and hear the sound of metal being torn apart and oil being spilled everywhere. Ok I'm getting ahead of myself lets rewind to three days prior.

It was a nice sunny day on shugazoom and everything was normal except for one person who had been abnormally happy since the news about a shuttle bringing people from earth to shugazoom and who is this person you ask well it's none other than chiro the young 14 year old leader of the hyper force.

Upon noticing chiro's strange behavior the team secretly followed him to the shuttle arrival when the shuttle got there they saw a rather interesting group of teenagers. The oldest of the group was a boy around 18 years old with gray hair and orange eyes carrying a wooden sword and wherein a school uniform that consisted of black dress pants, a white button down shirt(which was un tucked),black dress shoes, and dark/blood red jacket(which was unbuttoned) with a strange embrium on the pocket, the next in the group was a girl who also looked about 18 years old and carrying a wooden sword as well she had a slender athletic build with a small bust, her build was surrounded by her long dark/blood red hair that reached mid-back and was the same color as the boys blazer along with dark blue eyes a few shades darker than chiro's own this girl was also wherein a uniform the girls though consisted of a long checkered red and black skirt, black knee socks, brown mid knee high boots, and a black zip up tight shirt with a dark/blood red stripe going down the front and sleeves all ending with a chain that had a red flame charm on it at the collar of the shirt. As soon as the two sword wilding teens stepped off the shuttle an argument broke out.

"hey flat chest" said the boy with gray hair as he got off the shuttle which got him a punch in the face while the girl with red hair who punched him said "don't call me flat chest dummy" this led both the teens to draw their swords they were about to fight when the heard a calm male voice say

"Calm down Emmy you too Yugi theirs no reason to fight" followed by two very similar "yeah yeah's" coming from behind them.

The voices turned out to be three other teens a year or two younger than the red haired girl and gray haired boy. The calm voice turned out to be a young African American boy about 17 years old with short curly black hair and green eyes wherein the exact same uniform as the first boy whose name was apparently Yugi except his shirt was tucked in and his jacket was buttoned up. Behind him were two very similar looking girls 16 year old girls both of the girls had shoulder length hair and amber eyes but one girl had brown hair with her bangs parted to the right and the other had blond hair with her bangs parted to the left, the girls were wherein a uniform similar to the red haired girl Emmy's uniform except the skirt is knee length and they both have yellow belts, instead of boots both the girls have black Mary janes and the charm on the chains is of an orange tornado for the brown haired girl and a yellow tornado for the blond haired girl. At the moment all three were looking at Emmy and Yugi with a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

"There is so a reason to fight Sea she called me a dummy" said Yugi

"Only because you made fun of her first" said the African Boy Sea behind him you could hear the two girls giggling quietly.

"Ya-Ya, Zi-Zi this is no reason to laugh he made fun of me "said Emmy

"But you made….." started the blond girl Ya-Ya

"…..fun of him too" finished the brunet girl Zi-Zi

"Why I …" Emmy was cut off by a flash of dark and light blue crashing into her.

"owwww" the flashes said which turned out to be two more teens the same age as Ya-Ya and Zi-Zi the dark blue was a girl around 16 years old with dark blue elbow length straight hair wherein the same uniform as the other girls but her skirt was knee length and plane dark/blood red with a black stripe running down the middle and her charm was a light blue bubble the same color as her eyes. The light blue was a boy about 16 years old with light blue hair that went till about his ears with the same eyes as the girl and wherein the same uniform as the other boys except instead of the button up shirt he was wherein a dark blue T-shirt and he was wherein a blue earing like the other two boys who wore a red and green one.

"Jeez Rinny can't you walk like a normal person instead of plowing over them with your skateboard "said a very furious Emmy.

"She's right sis you should watch out next time" snickered the light blue haired boy to the girl apparently named Rinny.

"You're just as guilty as me Hunt and you know it" shouted an enraged Rinny making the boy apparently named Hunt cower in fear.

"Ara Ara" said a soft sweet voice like an angels

"You guys are creating a commotion if you keep this up will never find Chi Chi" said a cool low voice

The voices came from the last two children who had been silent thus far. The cool voice came from a very strange looking boy with medium length dark purple hair (tied in a braid) and red/crimson eyes that looked about the same age as Chiro wherein the exact same outfit as Yugi but he was wearing a black tie that went well with his tanned skin and he was wearing a purple earing he seemed upset but he had a bemused smile on his face showing that he was amused despite what he said.

It was the girl next to him who caught most of the attention, she was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen she had skin that was a mix between porcelain and snow white like she had never been outside that contrasted greatly with her long knee length ebony hair that was tied up in to waist length low ponytails with blood/dark red ribbons, she was also wearing a uniform like the other girls but her skirt was a deep dark/blood red with black lace at the bottom that ended at mid thie leaving just a strip of her super pale skin visible before going into thie high black stockings and knee high black boots and her charm was a beautiful white snowflake and unlike the other girls she had three earrings in each ear that were black and lavender-crimson that matched her eyes and her build was small and fragile like a dolls with a larger than average bust and she looked about a year younger than the tan boy.

"Karin-sempie, Hunter –kun can you please stop fighting" said the doll like girl said with a soft angel like voice with a soft warm smile on her face.

"Absolutely Rea-Rea and were not creating a disturbance Cro-Cro" said Rinny o he two children now identified as Rea-Rea and Cro-Cro.

Before another fight could break out Chiro chose the time to enter and make his presence know which immediately got the nine teens attention.

"Chi-kun!" gasped Rea-Rea as she launched herself at him in a hug

"Nice to see you again Rea-Chan" said Chiro as he spun her around in his arms

"Hey Chi-Chi" said Cro-Cro as he gave Chiro a manly one arm hug and while returning it Chiro returns the greeting "hey Crow".

While everyone was greeting each other the monkey team came out of their hiding places and finally after a few minutes of the teens talking decided to make themselves known.

"Chiro" said Antauri

"h-h-hi Tauri when did you guys get here?" stuttered Chiro

"Just now so would you kindly introduce us to your friends?" asked Antauri

"Oh these are my friends from when I used to live on earth and ill let them introduce themselves" said Chiro.

"I'm Yugi Moto and I'm 18 years old and people call me Yug" said Yugi

"I'm Emily Hayes and I'm 18 years old too and people call me Emmy" said Emily

"I'm Seaweed Studs and I'm 17 years old and people call me Sea" said Seaweed

"Hi hi I'm Yakko Eric and I'm 16 years old and people call me Ya-Ya" said Yakko

"Hi hi I'm Zinon Elric and I'm 16 years old too and people call me Zi-Zi" said Zinon

"Hey I'm Karin Garcia and I'm 16 years old and people call me Rinny" said Karin

"Yo! I'm Hunter Garcia and I'm 15 years old and people call me Hunt" said Hunter

"Yo I'm Crow O'Neil and I'm 14 years old and people call me Cro" said Crow

"Ohiyo I'm Raven Roth and people calls me Rea please take care of me" said Raven

"Team these are my childhood friends and their going to be vacationing here on shugazoom" said chiro

**So how was that for a first chapter I would really really love your opinion so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery-**What if chiro wasn't born on shugazoom but on earth instead and what if chiro has more power than people think? What if he wasn't really chiro the human from shugazoom but something else?

**Baylee1100- HI this is my first story and I hope you like it**

**Chiro- Baylee1100 does not own super robot monkey team hyper force if she did she would have made a pilot episode.**

** {story start}**

**CAPTER 1- The nine strange teens**

The day started like any other day on shugazoom, nothing was out of the ordinary or so they thought until they look closer and hear the sound of metal being torn apart and oil being spilled everywhere. Ok I'm getting ahead of myself lets rewind to three days prior.

It was a nice sunny day on shugazoom and everything was normal except for one person who had been abnormally happy since the news about a shuttle bringing people from earth to shugazoom and who is this person you ask well it's none other than chiro the young 14 year old leader of the hyper force.

Upon noticing chiro's strange behavior the team secretly followed him to the shuttle arrival when the shuttle got there they saw a rather interesting group of teenagers. The oldest of the group was a boy around 18 years old with gray hair and orange eyes carrying a wooden sword and wherein a school uniform that consisted of black dress pants, a white button down shirt(which was un tucked),black dress shoes, and dark/blood red jacket(which was unbuttoned) with a strange embrium on the pocket, the next in the group was a girl who also looked about 18 years old and carrying a wooden sword as well she had a slender athletic build with a small bust, her build was surrounded by her long dark/blood red hair that reached mid-back and was the same color as the boys blazer along with dark blue eyes a few shades darker than chiro's own this girl was also wherein a uniform the girls though consisted of a long checkered red and black skirt, black knee socks, brown mid knee high boots, and a black zip up tight shirt with a dark/blood red stripe going down the front and sleeves all ending with a chain that had a red flame charm on it at the collar of the shirt. As soon as the two sword wilding teens stepped off the shuttle an argument broke out.

"hey flat chest" said the boy with gray hair as he got off the shuttle which got him a punch in the face while the girl with red hair who punched him said "don't call me flat chest dummy" this led both the teens to draw their swords they were about to fight when the heard a calm male voice say

"Calm down Emmy you too Yugi theirs no reason to fight" followed by two very similar "yeah yeah's" coming from behind them.

The voices turned out to be three other teens a year or two younger than the red haired girl and gray haired boy. The calm voice turned out to be a young African American boy about 17 years old with short curly black hair and green eyes wherein the exact same uniform as the first boy whose name was apparently Yugi except his shirt was tucked in and his jacket was buttoned up. Behind him were two very similar looking girls 16 year old girls both of the girls had shoulder length hair and amber eyes but one girl had brown hair with her bangs parted to the right and the other had blond hair with her bangs parted to the left, the girls were wherein a uniform similar to the red haired girl Emmy's uniform except the skirt is knee length and they both have yellow belts, instead of boots both the girls have black Mary janes and the charm on the chains is of an orange tornado for the brown haired girl and a yellow tornado for the blond haired girl. At the moment all three were looking at Emmy and Yugi with a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

"There is so a reason to fight Sea she called me a dummy" said Yugi

"Only because you made fun of her first" said the African Boy Sea behind him you could hear the two girls giggling quietly.

"Ya-Ya, Zi-Zi this is no reason to laugh he made fun of me "said Emmy

"But you made….." started the blond girl Ya-Ya

"…..fun of him too" finished the brunet girl Zi-Zi

"Why I …" Emmy was cut off by a flash of dark and light blue crashing into her.

"owwww" the flashes said which turned out to be two more teens the same age as Ya-Ya and Zi-Zi the dark blue was a girl around 16 years old with dark blue elbow length straight hair wherein the same uniform as the other girls but her skirt was knee length and plane dark/blood red with a black stripe running down the middle and her charm was a light blue bubble the same color as her eyes. The light blue was a boy about 16 years old with light blue hair that went till about his ears with the same eyes as the girl and wherein the same uniform as the other boys except instead of the button up shirt he was wherein a dark blue T-shirt and he was wherein a blue earing like the other two boys who wore a red and green one.

"Jeez Rinny can't you walk like a normal person instead of plowing over them with your skateboard "said a very furious Emmy.

"She's right sis you should watch out next time" snickered the light blue haired boy to the girl apparently named Rinny.

"You're just as guilty as me Hunt and you know it" shouted an enraged Rinny making the boy apparently named Hunt cower in fear.

"Ara Ara" said a soft sweet voice like an angels

"You guys are creating a commotion if you keep this up will never find Chi Chi" said a cool low voice

The voices came from the last two children who had been silent thus far. The cool voice came from a very strange looking boy with medium length dark purple hair (tied in a braid) and red/crimson eyes that looked about the same age as Chiro wherein the exact same outfit as Yugi but he was wearing a black tie that went well with his tanned skin and he was wearing a purple earing he seemed upset but he had a bemused smile on his face showing that he was amused despite what he said.

It was the girl next to him who caught most of the attention, she was the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen she had skin that was a mix between porcelain and snow white like she had never been outside that contrasted greatly with her long knee length ebony hair that was tied up in to waist length low ponytails with blood/dark red ribbons, she was also wearing a uniform like the other girls but her skirt was a deep dark/blood red with black lace at the bottom that ended at mid thie leaving just a strip of her super pale skin visible before going into thie high black stockings and knee high black boots and her charm was a beautiful white snowflake and unlike the other girls she had three earrings in each ear that were black and lavender-crimson that matched her eyes and her build was small and fragile like a dolls with a larger than average bust and she looked about a year younger than the tan boy.

"Karin-sempie, Hunter –kun can you please stop fighting" said the doll like girl said with a soft angel like voice with a soft warm smile on her face.

"Absolutely Rea-Rea and were not creating a disturbance Cro-Cro" said Rinny o he two children now identified as Rea-Rea and Cro-Cro.

Before another fight could break out Chiro chose the time to enter and make his presence know which immediately got the nine teens attention.

"Chi-kun!" gasped Rea-Rea as she launched herself at him in a hug

"Nice to see you again Rea-Chan" said Chiro as he spun her around in his arms

"Hey Chi-Chi" said Cro-Cro as he gave Chiro a manly one arm hug and while returning it Chiro returns the greeting "hey Crow".

While everyone was greeting each other the monkey team came out of their hiding places and finally after a few minutes of the teens talking decided to make themselves known.

"Chiro" said Antauri

"h-h-hi Tauri when did you guys get here?" stuttered Chiro

"Just now so would you kindly introduce us to your friends?" asked Antauri

"Oh these are my friends from when I used to live on earth and ill let them introduce themselves" said Chiro.

"I'm Yugi Moto and I'm 18 years old and people call me Yug" said Yugi

"I'm Emily Hayes and I'm 18 years old too and people call me Emmy" said Emily

"I'm Seaweed Studs and I'm 17 years old and people call me Sea" said Seaweed

"Hi hi I'm Yakko Eric and I'm 16 years old and people call me Ya-Ya" said Yakko

"Hi hi I'm Zinon Elric and I'm 16 years old too and people call me Zi-Zi" said Zinon

"Hey I'm Karin Garcia and I'm 16 years old and people call me Rinny" said Karin

"Yo! I'm Hunter Garcia and I'm 15 years old and people call me Hunt" said Hunter

"Yo I'm Crow O'Neil and I'm 14 years old and people call me Cro" said Crow

"Ohiyo I'm Raven Roth and people calls me Rea please take care of me" said Raven

"Team these are my childhood friends and their going to be vacationing here on shugazoom" said chiro

**So how was that for a first chapter I would really really love your opinion so please review!**

* * *

**Thank you for being my first reviewer= Forever-Stained-Crimson= I really appreciate it that you reviewed my first story and as a reward a new chapter!**

**Chiro-Baylee1100 does not own super robot monkey team hyper force but she does own the nine strange teens from the first chapter.**

**Baylee1100- ENJOY!**

* * *

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 2- Living with teens from earth**

**_Previously on the real story of chiro_**

_"I'm Yugi Moto and I'm 18 years old and people call me Yug" said Yugi_

_"I'm Emily Hayes and I'm 18 years old too and people call me Emmy" said Emily_

_"I'm Seaweed Studs and I'm 17 years old and people call me Sea" said Seaweed_

_"Hi hi I'm Yakko Eric and I'm 16 years old and people call me Ya-Ya" said Yakko_

_"Hi hi I'm Zinon Elric and I'm 16 years old too and people call me Zi-Zi" said Zinon_

_"Hey I'm Karin Garcia and I'm 16 years old and people call me Rinny" said Karin_

_"Yo! I'm Hunter Garcia and I'm 15 years old and people call me Hunt" said Hunter_

_"Yo I'm Crow O'Neil and I'm 14 years old and people call me Cro" said Crow_

_"Ohiyo I'm Raven Roth I'm 13 years old and people calls me Rea please take care of me" said Raven_

_"Team these are my childhood friends and their going to be vacationing here on shugazoom" said chiro_

**ON WITH THE STORY**

The monkey just kept starring at the teens thinking close to the same thing …well most of them

_'Chiro's from earth?'_ thought Nova

_'There are no records stating that chiro's from earth' _thought Gibson

_'If the kid's from earth how come he never told us about it or about these supposed childhood friends' _thought Sparx

_'If these children are his friends why come visit now instead of years ago' _thought Antauri

_'I wonder if any of chiro's friends have anything to eat'_ thought Otto

After a few minutes of wondering the team finally decided to ask chiro and his friends about their visit …. Well most of them.

"Hey kid why are you here now all of the sudden?" an angry Sparx asked Crow

While Otto asked Raven a completely different question "Do you have any food?"

After both of the questions were asked they both go surprised looks till Crow and Raven asked chiro a question no one had ever asked except chiro.

"Chi-Chi why and how is the monkey yelling/talking to me" asked a questionable Crow only to followed by a very confused Japanese speaking Raven.

"Chi-kun monkey –san talku" asked a very confused Raven while trying to say the question in English correctly.

"Yes Rea-Chan the monkey talked and Cro I think you made him angry for whatever reason" said a not so surprised Chiro

"You can understand us and if yes what are you thinking" asked Otto

"Hai and kawiii" said Raven while enveloping Otto in a soft warm hug

"What did she say" asked an interested Gibson

"She said "yes" and "cute" because she thinks Otto is cute" explained Chiro

"Chi-kun who are they" asked Raven in accented English

"They're my family Rea-Can" answered Chiro

"Father" Chiro said while pointing to Antauri, which Raven repeated with "otou-sama"

"Yep and Mother" nodded Chiro while pointing to Nova and was repeated with "okaa-sama"

"And brother's" said Chiro and he got three different answers for Gibson, Sparx, And Otto in that order "Onii-sama, Nii-san, And Nii-Chan"

"Yep Rea-Chan, so why don't we go back to the robot" asked Chiro

"Ok/Hai" came the responses from the teens

With that the teens and Chiro went to the robot with the monkey team following /watching behind them. The kids were from what they observed very comfortable with each other, most of the girls were chatting with each other, the guys doing the same thing while Chiro was talking to Crow in the front of the group with Raven hugging/holding his arm. All in all they looked comfortable with each other like they were like that naturally.

Upon their arrival at the robot at around lunch time the teens spread out around the living room area, with the exception of Raven, Crow, and Chiro who went to the kitchen to start lunch for everyone.

Without Chiro in the room with them the team and teens went into a lapse of silence until Karin pulled out an MP3 player which she plugged in to the main computer that made music come out of the speakers and got her and the other teens to show the team their dance moves. Karin and her brother Hunter were doing what they called hip-hop which was really fast and complicated which ended with Hunter and Karin spinning on their heads. The next to preform were Ya-Ya and Crow (who had just emerged from the kitchen after cleaning the table ) who were doing the salsa which in opinion on the team was fast and precise. The second to last to perform were Sea and Zi-Zi doing something you would have done at a sock hop during the 60's. The finale ones to dance were the Chiro and Raven who had just emerged from the kitchen after a while of convincing the teen's chiro and raven did something that seemed like a combination between ballet and hip-hop, which turned out to be graceful yet energetic at the same time you could call it a masterpiece. After all the dancing and complements were done Raven informed everyone that lunch was ready.

The teen went into the kitchen to have a simple yet delicious lunch, after lunch the teens cleaned the kitchen and stayed out of the teams way while they worked on a plan to get rid of skeleton king which ended just in time for dinner which Raven had been preparing it consisted of buttered and salted rice, miso soup, and grilled fish it in everyone's opinion was delicious. After washing the dishes the teens went to sleep in some of the spear rooms in the robot except for Raven and Crow who for some reason slept in Chiro's room before the team could question them which they figured they would do in the morning.

It was the middle of the night when the team heard singing coming from the sleeping corters the teens were staying in, the team followed the singing till they could only hear one verse….

_Careful what you do..._

_Because god is watching you're ever move…_

_Hold my hand in the dark street for if you do I know that I'll be safe..._

_Even if you're far away and alone I know that you will take me there this I know…_

Then suddenly the singing stops and when the team opens the door to their leaders room where the singing was coming from they see…..

**Oh, a cliffhanger I hope this is to your liking reviewers please review and tell me what I can fix if you don't thank you!**

**Baylee1100-please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baylee1100-Hi thanks for the reviews and I'm really sorry for not writing another chapter sooner but my computer kept freezing up. I'll make it up to you I swear **

**Chiro-Baylee1100 doesn't own anything but the nine teens**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story start}**

**Chapter 3-Strange behavior**

**(Previously on the real story of chiro)**

**_Careful what you do..._**

**_Because god is watching you're ever move…_**

**_Hold my hand in the dark street for if you do I know that I'll be safe..._**

**_Even if you're far away and alone I know that you will take me there this I know…_**

**Then suddenly the singing stops and when the team opens the door to their leaders room where the singing was coming from they see…..**

**(On with the story)**

The team see's the girl Raven sitting on the bed with Chiro's head in her lap and Crow's head on her shoulder, she look's to the team with dull lifeless eyes and says in a slow dull voice they hadn't heard from her as of yet and said "Go back to sleep this does not concern you" and before the team could protest her eyes flashed crimson and their bodies started moving on their own back to their rooms.

The team couldn't sleep the rest of the night and when they went into the kitchen at around 7:30 to meet the rest of the teenagers they saw Emily and Yugi swinging at each other with their swords with Ya-Ya and Zi-Zi cheering them on while Sea, Crow, and Chiro just sat there and looked at them with bemusement, while this was going on the team could hear Raven making breakfast in the kitchen.

The team decided that they would confront Raven at breakfast with everyone else watching and it seems that they had chosen a good time because at that moment Raven came into the room and looked at the team with her eyes, the eyes the team had seen almost all day yesterday, which were calm and peaceful with hidden warmth in them and said with a soft sincere smile on her lips "Ohiyo Masimusu how did you sleep hyper force-San?" And the team answered with yes's and good's before Raven informed everyone that breakfast was ready.

Once everyone was seated Antauri asked "Did any of you hear anything last night like someone singing?" and all the teen's answered with no's or in Raven's case a negative shake of her head and a nyet, the teamed looked at the teen's eyes looking for a lie and all they could see was complete honesty within their eyes including Raven's which left the team questioning if they really saw Raven singing.

The mood at the table became awkward after the teams question so as the leader chiro tried to lighten the mood so he asked "Does anyone want to try out the training room?" his question got several cheer's and nods of approval from his friends and family, so after they finished breakfast and put away their dishes everyone went to the training room to fight, the team started and showed the teens how to train properly.

The teens were put in one on one battle's the first to go were Emmy and Yugi in which they used their swords for and ended with Emmy on to of Yugi who had a broken nose, Next was Karin and Hunter who had strange weapons in the team's opinion Karin had a huge boomerang and Hunter had a long staff the Battle too ended with Hunter the loser.

The next battle was between Sea, Ya-Ya, and Zi-Zi, who tag teamed, both the girls had shurican but they had a different number of spikes while Sea had his bare hands and surprisingly he won and he left the girls with anime swirly eyes.

Finally the last battle came between Crow and Raven Crow had two knives while Raven had a sword, the two teens went at each other at a surprisingly fast pace and during their fight Antauri noticed that Crow's eyes would flash violet while Raven's would flash crimson like they did last night and the team and everybody else noticed when Raven suddenly started to cough and after a minuet started to cough up blood that went everywhere and immediately chiro was by her side while Sea gave her a shot just as she started to choke. While the teens were helping raven the sky started to turn red and the team then noticed that not all her blood was red….

**Baylee1100-sooo what did you think?**

**Chiro-It was cool**

**Raven-My bloods not all red then what color is it?!**

**Baylee1100-you'll find out in the next chapter so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baylee1100-Thanks for the reviews and I would really appreciate it if you gave me some idea's I can put in this story you like!**

**Chiro-Baylee1100 does not own me or the monkey team**

**Raven-But she does own me and the other teens**

**Baylee1100-Enjoy!**

** {Story Start}**

**Chapter 4- Uncovering the secret part 1**

**_(Previously on the real chiro)_**

**_Finally the last battle came between Crow and Raven Crow had two knives while Raven had a sword, the two teens went at each other at a surprisingly fast pace and during their fight Antauri noticed that Crow's eyes would flash violet while Raven's would flash crimson like they did last night and the team and everybody else noticed when Raven suddenly started to cough and after a minuet started to cough up blood that went everywhere and immediately chiro was by her side while Sea gave her a shot just as she started to choke. While the teens were helping raven the sky started to turn red and the team then noticed that not all her blood was red…._**

**_(On with the story)_**

The team looked in shock as not only red blood but BLACK blood came out of her mouth. The teens didn't seem to notice how strange it was or that the sky was almost completely red. To bring it to their attention they questioned the teens.

"Chiro why is that girl's blood black and why the sky is turning red?" asked the always level headed Antauri

"The sky…damn it's time already guy's well explain later but right now we have to make it red night before the sky turns completely red if it does without Rea-Chan commencing it then you who had never been there before won't be able to leave.

With that said Chiro woke Raven up and they stood in a circle holding hands when all of the sudden what looked like ancient runes came out and circled parts of their bodies, Raven her abdomen, The other girl's hand, Crow and Chiro's eyes, and the other guy's hands as well, Then the runes started glowing and all the teens started screaming and then Raven said in the loudest voice she had ever used with the team "Red night commence" and everything went red and when the team woke up they along with everybody else in shugazoom were in the middle of the city surrounded by a force field and what looked to be medium sized crosses, B.T and Glenny were about to touch them when they heard a voice that sounded like Emmy's say "Don't touch them or else you'll be seen by the shadows!"

The team and citizens looked behind them and found the teens and Chiro back in their uniforms (Which they had changed from) and carrying weapons, Ya-Ya and Zi-Zi were carrying their shurican but they were as big as their backs now, Emmy had a long sword that looked to be cut in sections with brown in between the sections, Hunt had a long gun with some kind of rune on it that was glowing, Yug and Sea both had something around their hand that created fire for Yug and water for Sea, Rinny had had her huge boomerang again but it had a rune and a smaller handle, Crow had some kind of blades made of bone coming from his arms made out of bone, Raven had a sword that was normal sized but the shape was zagged at the top and straight at the bottom with creases throughout the blade for something, and finally Chiro had two long daggers with something dripping from them, The people also noticed that Crows eyes were glowing violet, Chiro's were glowing gold, and Ravens were glowing crimson.

There was a screeching sound and the citizens then noticed that they were surrounded by what seemed to be shadows with red armor and giant mutated bats, There attention was turned to the teens who were leaving the force field when Chiro suddenly turned and said "Don't follow us if the shadows get you they will suffocate you and if the corrupterens get you you'll become one of them so let us handle this and we'll all live to see tomorrow." And with that Chiro two left the force field and started to fight the bat like creatures by stabbing them and slowing them down with what they assume to be poison on the blade and crow is also fighting the bat creatures by slicing off their arms and legs , The others were fighting the shadows with their weapons, except for Raven who is running her had along the creases of her blade and putting her blood in it and then running to stab the bat like creatures who as soon as they touch her blade dry up and crumble to the ground dead, this happened several more times until all the monsters were gone and something strange happened.

Chiro and Crow bent down too Ravens level and pulled down their collars and she opened her mouth reveling fang's and bites down into their necks and once she's done they turn around with the blood still dripping from her mouth and their necks the boys ask 'Is something wrong?" and B.T answers by asking "W-W-What are you guys?"

"We are the black pawns of the black kingdom we are also fairy's and warriors" answered all the teens except Chiro, Crow, and Raven

"I am the second black night of the black kingdom as well as a devil" answered Crow

"I am the first black night of the black kingdom as well as a fallen angel" answered Chiro

"We are also Ravens clavier's or partners' the boys answered together

"I am the black queen of the black kingdom as well as an angel" answered Raven

"I am also a corrupterens and I welcome you to our game for survival my new black pawns" she said smiling showing her fangs.

**Baylee1100-so what do you think I hope you like it please review!**


	5. note(sorry)

I am so so sorry that i haven't updated in a while i hope you forgive me ill write another chapter soon


End file.
